Because Home is Where You Are
by VanillaScent
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets kicked out of her own flat because of Harry Potter's new finacee. While the new girl lives where Ginny once was, Ginny is living with a horrible, familiar Slytherin. What happens when he turns out to enjoyable? DG
1. 01: Helena In, Ginny Out

**Because Home is Where You Are**

by VanillaScent

**Chapter One: Helena In, Ginny Out**

**_NOTES:_** Hello every one, nice to see you all again. ) I'm VanillaScent and I am back to writing some Harry Potter fanfiction for about 2 years... Wow! Long time and NO D/G! Oh the pain! But I have been reading some wonderful D/G fics so I survived. Well now I'm back to writing. Please read and review and this story will get better and funnier when there are some D/G interaction. BTW, if you are looking for "Love Can Make You Feel Stupid," I'm sorry to tell you that I deleted that fic and all my other past fictions due to horror that I actually posted those horribly written stories.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**No. I don't own anything so shut up.

------------------------

"Honestly, Ginny. We love you and we love sharing this flat with you. But... Harry... he's engaged now," Hermione said cautiously, choosing her words carefully. She took a quick glance at Harry and Ron, both who were looking anywhere but at Hermione or Ginny.

"Oh really?" Ginny said in mild shock. "Congratulations, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, giving Harry a big hug. "It's Helena, right? Oh, I'm sure she was bloody _ecstatic_!" Ginny said happily.

"Ginny..." Ron said. "We... I mean, _Harry_, er... What I'm saying is that..."

"What?" Ginny asked, finally sensing there was something wrong. "What's wrong? What happened to Helena?" Ron nudged Harry hard in the ribs.

Harry cringed and rubs his ribs, sighing in defeat. "She wants to move in with me. And Ron... and Hermione," Harry said softly.

Ginny did not reply right away. Hermione, Ron, and Harry both stared at the littlest Weasley nervously, waiting for her reply. They were prepared for the Weasley temper, if it had to happen. "Well, so what?" came Ginny's reply.

Harry and Ron and Hermione blinked. "That means you have to move out," Ron blurted out quickly.

"_You're kicking me out?_"Ginny cried out loud.

"Not really!" Hermione piped in. Ginny glared at the trio. "You'll just be moving!" Hermione said quickly to try and make Ginny feel better. "We've found you a roommate and everything. You're flat rent for this month's been already paid by us and it's only half the price. Oh Ginny, please don't be mad!"

But right after Hermione finished saying her last word, Ginny walked into the bedroom she shared with Hermione and slammed the door shut.

"Well, that went well," Ron said, breaking the slight silence. Hermione turned around to glare at him.

"Honestly, Ron. Do you think she actually took that well? Would _you_ take something like that _well_?" Hermione demanded.

"Calm down, you two. This is all my fault," Harry barged in.

Ron and Hermione did not stop glaring at each other, though. Harry sighed to himself and mentally cursed at himself for the trouble he caused. If it weren't for Helena and her desire to get to know Harry's closest friends and their families, all this trouble would not have been caused. He just hoped that Ginny would be okay the next morning and like the flat that he and Hermione had found for her.

While Hermione and Ron continued to argue, he walked into his bedroom that he shared with Ron and closed the door slowly, drowning out the argument going on between his best friends.

---------------

Ginny could not believe what Hermione, Harry, and Ron were doing to her. More particulary Harry but she didn't have time to specify the issue. They were kicking her out. _They were kicking _her _out_!

_Of course,_ Ginny thought. _Of course they would be kicking me out. _I'm_ always the third wheel. People would think they were a threesome from how close they stick with each other all the time._

Sighing, she got up from her bed and headed for the bathroom to wash up. Perhaps it would be better living with another roommate... Just as long as the person that Hermione had found wasn't someone like Snape or anything, she was fine with moving. If she had her pick, she'd much rather stay with people she knew but even Ginny had to admit that the flat was getting kind of crowdy.

_Yeah. It would be better to get away from this place and live as an independent woman. Surely I would do better if I went out, got a new roommate and lived a bit more independently. In a way, I feel sorry for Helena because she'd be living in such a crowded flat,_ Ginny thought as she turned on the water for her bath. With a postitive attitude, she stepped into her bubble bath and tried her best to relax and feel good about her having a chance to get away from the trio and live a bit more by her own terms.

---------------

"Gooooood morning!" came a cheery voice the next morning as Harry and Ron both stepped out of their bedroom.

With that kind of sick and sweetening voice, it was bound to make Harry and Ron wake up abruptly from their grogginess. When they both opened their eyes widely, they both found themselves staring at their kitchen table filled with all kinds of breakfast food. Waffles, panckaes, sausages, egss, and some other stuff that nor Ron or Harry could name. Forcing their eyes to move from all the food they looked up to see who had woken up at the wake of dawn to complete all this.

"Ginny?" Ron said dumbly, staring at his little sister, dressed in a sunny, yellow sundress, holding out a plate of blueberry pancakes to Ron.

"Pancakes?" Ginny asked sweetly. "They're blueberry. You're favorite, Ron."

Ron's mouth immediately watered. "Bl... blue-- berry? Did you say blueberry pancakes, Gin?" Ron questioned slowly as if it hurt for him to talk. Ginny nodded slowly, still smiling cheerfully and pushing the plate of pancakes a bit closer to Ron's face.

Ron was flushed when he swiped the plate of pancakes from his sister. Grabbing the plate, he rushed over to the kitchen table and started gobbling up all the food into his mouth, unaware of Ginny's weird mood this morning.

Harry, on the other hand, was definitely aware of Ginny's slightly off mood.

"Ginny, are you feeling okay this morning?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" was Ginny's replied. "Oh! Of course, Harry! You guys just took me by surprise was all, last night!" Ginny laughed slightly.

"So... you're feeling okay," Harry said uncertainly.

"Just peachy!" Ginny replied and turned around to grab a plate of pancakes. She offered them to Harry. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

Harry grabbed the plate of pancakes. Ginny _knew_ he favored them with a passion. She was an evil girl. An evil little witch.

"Morning, every one," came from Hermione's room. Hermione yawned loudly and stretched her muscles, not noticing her two best friends filling their stomachs with pancakes before her eyes.

"Goooooood morning, Hermione!" Ginny replied in a sing-songy voice.

"Morning, Ginny. Sleep well? You seem extremely happy this morning," Hermione asked cautiously. Ginny only got beyond happy when she was _trying_ to make things positive. Just a small bit she learned from one of her only girlfriends.

" I slept wonderfully. I'm expecting you and Harry to take me to see my new roommate, today, I hope?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. To be honest, Harry and I have only seen the flat. The person who lives there seems to be busy all the time. But the flat really is quite wonderful. It's clean and it's near Hogsmeade and the price isn't actually that high. I'm sure you'll love it, Ginny," Hermione assured her friend. She might be exaggerating a teeny bit, but everything that she had just said was actually quite true.

"She's right," Harry added. "We haven't actually met the man who lives there now but we asked the landowner to leave him a message and the next day we got a letter saying that you were accepted to be the bloke's roommate. Excellent, eh?"

"A bloke!" Ron suddenly exploded. "No one told me my little sister here was going to stay with some bloke that none of us has ever met!"

Hermione rolled her and Harry tried to stifle a laugh. Ginny galred at her older brother and retorted, "Relax, Ron! I'm sure he's a very decent guy... or Harry and Hermione wouldn't have let me live with this new roommate."

Ron did not look convinced, though. He continued to chew his blueberry pancakes but glared at Harry and Hermione, nonetheless. "If _anything_ happens with Ginny and this bloke we have never met, then you two are going to get it," Ron warned. "Honestly, Hermione! And you too, Harry! Never meeting this guy and expecting Ginny to go live with him? He could be a death eater!"

"Please, Ronald," Hermione said. She only called him "Ronald" when she was really annoyed with his stupidity, "He's got to be a decent guy. And you _know_ that Voldemort was dominated with his fellow death eaters _ages_ ago! And you're living with the person who had done so! So far, the Ministry of Magic has confirmed that there are no more such things as death eaters!"

Ron ignored Hermione and continued to stuff his mouth with pancakes and eggs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. They're just lying so every one won't panic," Ron said.

"Anyways! Hermione, have some breakfast," Ginny said happily, clapping her hands together. "I made your favorite homemade biscuits!" She turned around and walked back into the kitchen and came out with freshly baked biscuits. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Bis-- biscuits?" Hermione said. "Well... I guess I could have a little." Then, she picked up one biscuit and delighted her mouth. "Mmmm..."

Ginny smiled to herself in delight. She'd woken up extra early this morning and needed to cool her stress down... And the only way she could do that was to cook. She was happy to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione all enjoying her cooking. With that, she took off her apron and headed to her room to get dressed.

---------------

"I trust we'll be meeting him today?" Ginny questioned when she came out of her bathroom to see Hermione there, trying to pick out an outfit. Hermione was never one to make outfits a huge deal but today, she was just so much of a... _girl_.

"Yeah, I guess. Now, Ginny... Which one looks better with these pair of jeans?" Hermione asked, holding up a white blouse and a pink t-shirt.

"Hermione... You look fine. Are you trying to look good for my roommate?" Ginny asked jokingly. "Well, he _may_ be gay, you know. Like Colin?"

Hermione stopped worrying ouver her outfit and stared at Ginny. "Colin's _gay_?"

Ginny giggled. "Isn't it obvious? My best friend is gay. I found him staring an issue of _Boy Toy_. You know that muggle porn magazine?"

Hermione gasped. "No!"

"Yes! It was hilarious, I tell you. It took him quite a while to admit it to me, too," Ginny answered smiling.

Hermione laughed at the thought. "Well, now we're just getting off track. Now, Ginny, do you have anything I can borrow?"

"Are you positive you're not trying to hit it off with my unknown roommate?"

"GINNY!" Hermione gasped as Ginny collasped into a fit of giggles.

---------------

"Tell me why you're dressing up again?" Ginny asked. Of course, she remembered Hermione telling her why she had wanted to look good but Ginny wanted to have a little fun with Hermione.

"I'm meeting Oliver..." Hermione said in a low voice. Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes. "What?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Well... The thing I don't get is why this is such a secret," Ginny stated.

"I'm 32 years old and single and I haven't been on a date ever since I broke up with Viktor and that was seven years ago!"

Ginny laughed again, making Hermione blush. "Well, I know some one who's madly in love with you."

"I know about Neville, Ginny! You've no idea how obvious he is."

"Not Neville this time, Hermione," Ginny said and rushed to the Apparation point. "Pity that Harry can't make it to meet with my anonymous of a roommate."

Hermione did not rush to the apparation point like Ginny. Instead, she stood there, frozen when Ginny had completed her last statement. "Wait, Ginny! WAIT!" she called. She wanted to know who was 'madly in love with' her.

Ginny chuckled slightly and pulled out her wand. She motioned for Hermione to hurry and when Hermione had reached her they both immediately Apparated away to Ginny's new roommate's flat.

---------------

"We're looking for 5663 Elden Street. Would you mind helping us?" Hermione asked a nearby shopper.

"Up the hill and turn to your right," the old man answered.

"Thank you, sir!" Hermione and Ginny called as they rushed up the hill.

Hermione and Ginny had been trying to find the flat for about half and hour now. It was amazing how sucha smart witch like Hermione was so bad at finding directions.

"We found it! Thank Merlin!" Hermione panted as they came to a halt. Ginny was relieved as well and looked at Hermione.

"Where to now?"

"Up there... I see it," Hermione said and walked up the path with Ginny following behind.

"You're not that great with directions, Hermione. We should have brought Harry," Ginny let Hermione know.

Hermione glanced at Ginny. "You're over Harry, right?"

Ginny made a strange noise. "Hermione, you know I have feelings for him as a _brother_. Besides, it's not like I can do anything about him now. He's going to be married," Ginny answered.

"Ginny, you haven't been on a date since last year," Hermione protested.

"Well, I'm beating you. You haven't been in one in seven years!" Ginny laughed and made Hermione shut up.

---------------

Hermione and Ginny had made it to the flat two hours later. They'd taken a left turn when the old man had told them right and had to start all over again. Ginny mentally swore to leanr how to drive those muggle carts or whatever so she wouldn't have to walk. They would have Apparated, only if Hermione had been sure where the flat was.

And they were now standing outside the flat's door with Hermione about to knock on it. "Before we see who your roommate is, Ginny, I want you to know that if it were up to me, I'd rather have you staying with us rather than Helena," Hermione said. Ginny stared at her.

"Why? I always thought you liked Helena," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed slightly, "True, but she's not as good as a cook as you," Hermione replied and Ginny laughed with her. Finally, they knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock! KNOCK!_

"Wester is coming! Wester is coming!" came a small voice from inside. Hermione and Ginny both stared at each other.

Then the door opened.

"Yes?" a small house-elf asked.

Ginny's jaw dropped a bit and Hermione's eye got wide. "Are you-- are you the owner of this f-flat?" Hermione asked.

"No! No! Wester is not the master of this flat! This flat is master Drake's flat!" Wester explained in horror. "Who are two misses?"

"I'm looking for the owner of this flat," Ginny stated.

"Who's looking for the owner?" came another voice from inside.

------------------------

**_END NOTES:_** So, a wonderful place to end the first story! cackles Awe, yeah, a stupid cliffe! But come on, we all know who he is! So cheer up and review so you can make ME happy! I'm not expecting a lot of reviews as this story kind of has a mellow beginning but please support me and review to tell me that you want to continue reviewing! Yours, Vanilla


	2. 02: Look At This In a Logical Way

**Because Home is Where You Are**

by VanillaScent

**Chapter Two: Look At This In a Logical Way**

**_NOTES:_** Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry but this version of the chapter has loads of mistakes! Please pardon me!

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Well, I don't actually own Harry Potter, if you haven't noticed.

------------------------

_"Who's looking for the owner?" came another voice from inside._

Hermione and Ginny both stared at each other. The man had a house elf in an apartment for goodness sakes. Hermione, after all these years, still demanded that house elves get their freedom. It'd taken Harry and Ron weeks to shut Hermione up about all her whining and complaints about how unfairly house elves were treated. Now, after seeing this house elf in a flat was going to make Hermione rant on and on about the right treatments that must be given to elves all over the world.

"What do we say?" Ginny whispered sharply to Hermione. "Does he know that we're coming to see him and his flat today?"

Hermione smiled nervously. "I'm quite sure he got my letter. Oh dear..."

"What?" Ginny said, turning her head quickly to look at Hermione clearly.

"I'm late to meet Oliver," Hermione explained slowly. Ginny couldn't help a small smile.

"Go meet him, Hermione. I'll be fine."

"Oh no! For Merlin's sake, this man has got a house elf in a _flat_. Normal people do not need house elves in their flat!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice rising with every word.

Ginny looked at Hermione skeptically. "It's okay," she whispered and patted Hermione on the arm.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione thanked her quickly. Hermione flashed her a quick smile and took out her wand. Ginny watched Hermione run off to the nearest apparation point. She turned back around to find herself staring into pale gray eyes that were to the point where they were almost silver. She gasped out in shock and he shot her a smirk.

"Well, well, well..." was all he said.

Ginny stepped back to get a better look at him. Pale hair, steel grey eyes, pointy face, and a complexion like marble. Oh dear. She dreaded what she was seeing right now. Ginny _knew_ this man and this man knew her.

"Sweet Merlin," she cried out loud. The man stared at her and continued to smirk.

"Nice way to greet someone, Weasley. Knew that you filthy muggle lovers had no manners," he replied, his smirk getting even larger.

Ginny shook her head mentally and frowned. _Draco Malfoy was her roommate?_ Her head was screaming. She felt a headache coming on.

"Malfoy," Ginny just said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Weasley."

"I can't believe this," Ginny said, raising her arms in a way that motioned defeat. "You've got to be joking."

"_Joking?_" he asked, raising one pale eyebrow. "And about what?"

"You can't be serious about trying to find a roommate! Let alone, choosing _me_ of all people!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, newsflash, littlest Weasley. I've needed a roommate to cook for me and clean this flat and according to your Mudblood of a friend and that Potthead's letter, you can cook and clean.That's what I really expect you Weasleys to do anyway," Draco replied matter-of-factly.

Ginny stood there in shock of how low a Malfoy could talk about her family. Sure the Weasleys were poor, but they were still healthy and alive. She has small dabs of tear in the corners of her eyes but she did not want to show him her weakness or spit his poison back. Timing right now called for Ginny Weasley to be the better man... _woman_. Whatever.

But the 'mudblood' phrase had done it. "Don't call Hermione a _mudblood_, Malfoy," she hissed.

Draco scoffed at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Is she a muggleborn?"

"Yeah, she is."

"So, she's got muggle parents..." Draco trailed on. Ginny nodded slowly. "That makes her a mudblood. Are you too stupid to know that, Virginia?"

Ginny glared at him. "Fucking low bastard," Ginny muttered to herself.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that," Draco said leaning closer to her with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"So, you're choosing me to be your roommate?" Ginny questioned, ignoring his cruel teasings. She sighed loudly as he smirked at her. She took that as a 'yes.' "Why?"

"You're like a human... house elf," he replied. If looks could kill, Ginny's glare would have dangerously murdered Draco by now.

"You've already got a house elf... IN YOUR FLAT," Ginny pointed out, getting frustrated.

"It's mother's elf, actually. She's out in France this week. Wanted me to look after dear Wester. Also, it's either you or this blonde muggle that's been hitting on me. Quite annoying, really, even though my looks are quite smashing. So, it's you or a muggle. Thank Merlin you're at least a pureblood, even if you've tainted it. When will you be moving in, Virginia?" Draco asked abruptly.

Ginny thought for a moment. Living with Draco Malfoy. Living in a way too crowded flat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harry's annoying soon-to-be bride, Helena. Malfoy or crowded flat. Malfoy, crowd. It was a really hard decision. Ginny sighed heavily and looked up at Draco. She held her head up high and replied, "I'm not moving in." She turned and started to walk away and remembered something. Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head back to see him looking quite shocked. "By the way," she said quite cockily, "my name's _not_ Virginia."

------------

"I'm home, you guys! And I'm _not_ moving out," Ginny exclaimed when she Apparated to Harry and Ron and Hermione's flat. When no reply came to her loud yell, she got worried. She dropped her bag and laid her wand on the lamp table nearby. Hermione was supposedly meeting with Draco, so Ginny hadn't expected to find Hermione there. Harry may have been with Helena and Ron had the day off. Usually when Ron had a break on Mondays, he stayed home and slept or watched the WizVision, a new wizardry invention simliar to the muggle telebison or something similar to that.

But Ron wasn't there on the couch with his Chocolate Frogs in his too-large pajamas. No one was home, Ginny suspected.

But then... Some kind of giggling was coming from near Ron and Harry's room. Raising both of her eyebrows, Ginny looked at the closed door leading to the inside of the boys' room. She heard the high giggling again. Dear gods in the heavens above. _Please don't let it be Ron fooling around with some girl he met,_ Ginny thought and walked closer to the bedroom door. Reaching out with her hand, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

She was prepared to shut her eyes if she found her brother naked. But Ginny did not see a nude Ron (_Oh, thank goodness._) and all thoughts of her meeting Draco Malfoy once again disappeared from her mind.

She found Harry and Helena tangled in Harry's bed sheets. Thankfully, they were both fully dressed. But the erotic sight that made Ginny giggle was the fact that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Dominated-Poor-Old-Voldy, was wearing a pair of his striped boxers on his head and his Helena, the Girl-Who-Stole-Harry's-Heart, was trying to get out of Harry's way. To sum to all up, they were both probably teasing each other and chasing each other around Harry's bed like little kids.

Ginny laughed out softly at the sight. Both of them had messy hair (not that Harry's hair was _ever _NOT messy...) and had frozen in their tracks. Ginny wished Colin were there at that moment with his camera to take a quick snap of the sight.

"Er... Hey there, Gin," Harry said nervously.

"Well, Harry. I don't know if you know right now, but you have a pair of your boxers on top of your head," Ginny stated with an amusing hint to her tone.

"He _knows_ that. He's not _blind_, you know. The glasses are there to help him see," Helena answered snottily. Maybe she was upset with Ginny barging in on them while they were... doing whatever they were doing. Ginny ignored her and waited for Harry to answer.

"Er, yeah," Harry answered, his cheeks turning a dark tomato color. He glanced away from Ginny's eyes that were twinkling with laughter. Helena crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Ginny.

"Well, hello, Helena," Ginny said, turning to face Helena now. Helena ignored her and continued to glare. "Okay... well," Ginny said, clapping her hands together, "Get back to what you were doing." Ginny started to walk out of the room, her body bursting to laugh at how shy and silly the pair looked.

"Wait, Jenny!" Ginny hear Helena's voice cry out as she grabbed the doorknob to close the door. Ginny rolled her eyes. Ginny always suspected Helena to be slightly _dumb_ and to hate her a bit for her closeness to Harry (Helena seemed to hate her more than Hermione for some reason, even though Hermione was closer to Harry...) but she didn't think that her name was _that_ hard to remember. _Especially_ when they had known each other for about a total of seven months now. But Helena didn't look stupid or anything. She dressed nicely and she was a redhead like Ginny. She had bright green eyes, similar to Harry's and she had a sharp and pointy face. Ginny considered her to be rather bossy and self-obssessed.

Ginny turned around and plastered a smile on her face. "My name's Ginny."

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted you to know that I already packed all your stuff for you," Helena said with a disgusting sweet voice. Ginny's eyes widened and her smile faded away. Seeing that, Helena smiled an evil grin and continued on, "I want to thank you _so much_ for moving out just so I could _bond_ with Donald and Harmony."

Ginny mentally cursed out the girl. "You mean Ron and Hermione," she corrected.

"Whatever," Helena replied with the smile still on her face.

Ginny's lips formed a thin line on her face. All the events of her meeting Malfoy and finding out he was supposed to be her new roommate rushed back into her brain. Her brains was going to brust with anger. _How dare she touch her stuff!_

"_You packed my things?_" Ginny asked as nicely as she could, but it was hard as she was thinking about Malfoy and Helena at the same time. She was starting to hate her as much as she hated Malfoy.

Helena just nodded and continued to grin. "Uh-huh. It was Harry's idea, actually," Helena replied and looked behind her shoulder to see Harry walking up to the two girls, _without_ his boxers on his head. Helena turned her head back around to see Ginny's face turning red. Harry's _idea? _As if reading Ginny's mind, he mouthed a quick 'It wasn't my idea!' Ginny still galred at him.

"Well, Helena," Ginny started, trying extremely hard to be nice, "thanks for you and Harry's generosity, but... I'm not moving out! Great news, eh, Harry?" Ginny smiled weakly. Four people living in the flat... Oh boy, as if three weren't enough already.

"What?"

Ginny didn't know who had said that first... Harry or Helena.

"Yeah, I'm not!" Ginny said quickly. "I'll go unpack now."

"Stop right there, Gin," Harry's voice boomed. Slowly, Ginny did as told. "What're you going on about? What's all this about you not moving in? Did you not like the flat?"

"Stop, Harry. Stop shooting questions at me."

"Well, then, explain!" Harry cried in frutstration.

"Well, Hermione and I went to see my new roommate. And with my bad luck, I ran into Malfoy," Ginny summed all the happenings up.

Harry stared at her and said, "What does Malfoy have to do with this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's the roommate you found for me, you idiot!" she yelled out.

Helena gasped. "Don't you call Harry and idiot! Redheads are of an idiot than Harry will ever be, you... IDIOT!"

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. _Helena_ was redhead.

"Helena... You're a redhead," Harry pointed out, followed by a fake cough. Helena turned to glare at her future husband.

"Well, I'm not one of those idiot redheads like Janie!"

"Um... Ginny," Ginny added.

"What-everrrr," Helena grumbled, accentuating the syllables.

"We're getting off track. What did you say, Gin?" Harry said, trying his best to avoid a catfight between two people he cared about.

"Malfoy is my roommate."

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Well, I'm sorry, Gin. I swear, the flat was too much of a good offer to give up."

"So, can I move back in?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, honey. You can't," Helena replied for Harry. "Too bad, so sad. You've got to live with Mafloid."

"Uh, no. I'm _not_ moving in with _Malfoy_. Ron'll be on my side," Ginny said loudly.

"On your side about what?" came a voice from behind Ginny. All three pairs of eyes turned to see Ron in his pajamas with ruffled hair. He was yawning and stretching and seemed to just wake up.

"You're home?" Harry asked blandly.

"Been home all day, mate. Slept in Gin's room when I saw you and Helena in our room," Ron answered. Harry started to blush again.

"Well, Ron, can you _please_ tell Harry that I cannot move into the same flat as Draco Malfoy?" Ginny pleaded. "Come on, let me stay here until I can find a new roommate."

Ron's eyes nearly popped out. "This mysterious b-bloke... He's... MALFOY?" Ron bellowed. He was getting red.

Harry turned away and Ginny nodded. "You can't make me live with him, can you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Ron cried out loudly.

"Well, she can. And I'm really sorry to say this, Ginny, but you _must_," another voice piped in. This time, all four pairs of eyes turned to see Hermione standing behind Helena and Harry. She seemed to have Apparated in sometime during the conversation.

"What! Hermione!" Ginny protested.

"I'm sorry but she must! I'm telling you, we've paid the rent for this month _and_ this flat is rather small for four people, is it not?" Hermione replied helplessly.

"It's only until Ginny finds a new roommate," Ron told Hermione. Hermione huffed loudly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I'm sorry Ron. Ginny. I've checked every where. The best available flat is Malfoy's. His is 12 cheaper rent than any of the other flat around." Hermione glanced at Harry for help.

"But it's _Malfoy_!" both of the Weasley siblings cried out loud. Hermione stared at the two with no emotion.

"Ginny... Ron... He's got to be changed now. He joined our side for the war. He's the one who banished Lucius," Harry finally butted in.

Ginny looked up to Harry. "Since when are you two buddies?"

"Since he saved my life during the war. You were both there. You saw him jump and shove me out the way when Voldemort cast the unforgivable at me," Harry said softly.

"Yes, I _know_, Harry! But...!" Ron said, his face flushed with his arguing.

"No buts, Ron. You accounted the war with me," Harry whispered.

"Fine," Ginny's voice whispered gently. "Fine. I'm moving out."

"EXCELLENT!" Every one jumped up at Helena's burst of happiness. "I'm really glad at the choice you made, Gemmy."

"IT'S GINNY," all of the others cried out.

Helena rolled her eyes and turned to face Harry. "You never told me you almost _died_," Helena spat out.

"Well!" Ginny exclaimed to try and avoid an arguement between Harry and Helena. "How'd your date with Oliver Wood go, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's face flushed and Ginny was reminded that this was _supposed_ to be some sort of an awkward secret. "YOU AND OLIVER WOOD?" Ron yelled out before any one else could say anything.

------------------------

**_END NOTES:_** Wow... Thank you for all the reviews. I didn't expect to receive so much! I hope you liked this chapter. This fic is moving a little slower than I intended it to. \ Eh, sorry! More D/G interaction coming soon so stick with me! ) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You got to find out a lot about Helena and I'm trying to make her kind of a ditzy character. Those are so fun to play with!

**Next Chapter of _Because Home is Where You Are_:**

_Ginny moves in with Draco... but it's not that simple! She told him she's NOT moving in with him but she visits him again to sort things out... Hopefully the muggle skank hasn't already moved in! _

Stay tuned! Love, Vanilla


End file.
